This invention relates to games of chance and, more particularly, to board games of chance in which the theme is a major industry such as the postal service.
Most board games have a continuous track on which the players rotate their game pieces about the board. Spaces on the tracks may relate to localized areas such as streets of a town, but rarely relate to locations of broader interest such as the major cities of a country, nor do they generally teach procedures or terminology used in an industry.